


How Could You Not Trust Me?

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Reveal, Oneshot, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: "I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore!""Of course I would still love you! I'm madly -no, insanely in love with you! How am I supposed to feel when you tell me that you don't trust me enough to tell me what makes you you?""I didn't say I didn't trust you!"





	How Could You Not Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like it! It’s very cliché and overdone but I am a slut for that stuff so here we are!

Magic: revealed  
Relationship: established

• • •

The couple had been arguing for the passing hour and Merlin is at breaking point. There isn't even a chance for him to stop this fight because, at this point, only Arthur can. Merlin is in the wrong, both parties think that, and he's accepted that. All he can do is fight his side and hope that his side is good enough.

They have been dating for a few months now and - with Uther still King - they have to sneak around often. It was fun at first, but now it's tiring and it causes arguments that shouldn't happen (this fight is not one of those). Arthur takes Merlin on picnics where he is treated like a prince himself. Merlin takes Arthur out at night to look at the stars and tells love stories about them.

Their favourite constellation love story is Altair and Vega. In old Chinese legend, there were two lovers: a weaver called Vega and a cow herder called Altair. Vega's parents were not happy about the relationship because she was a goddess and her boyfriend was simply a mortal. Legend says that her parents carved a river to separate the two lovers from being with each other. But, one night a year they get to be together. The magpies sympathise and fly up and create a bridge with their wings so that the couple can be together for a single night of passion.

"I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore!"

It's difficult to say who was more scared when Arthur first saw Merlin's magic. One moment they were laughing and joking and, as he had done with Gaius before, he plucked the quill out of Arthur's hand. Except... Without his hands. The mood dropped instantly. The quill still remains, untouched, on the floor next to Arthur's bed.

"Of course I would still love you! I'm mad— no, insanely in love with you! How am I supposed to feel when you tell me that you don't trust me enough to tell me what makes you you?"

"It's not that I don't trust you!" Merlin wails.

"Well, what else is it then?" Arthur struggles to find words, almost blinded by anger. But he can still see the desperation in Merlin's face.

"Well, it's... It's..." Merlin looks around the room in a panic, but his eyes fall on Arthur's broken face.

Never before has Merlin hurt his partner's feelings so much. He can't bear to think that the one person he loves the most is hurting because of him; because of his magic. Maybe it is evil.

Arthur is stood a few metres from Merlin, shaking - trembling with anger and hurt. And his cheeks are pink in the same way they are when they have sex, but it feels like pins. It feels like his face is being scratched off. And his face is smothered with wetness: sweat and tears that have been mixed into one mess. His eyes, normally bright and electric with ambition - with hope. They're grey. They are such a rich leaden colour that conveys the affliction in his heart. And he's stood, heaving, going from slumped to defiant in a matter of breaths. He is a mess. Merlin made him that way.

"I love you." Merlin's mouth twitches upwards for a split second in hope and remembrance. "Please don't leave me." He begs in a small, broken voice. 

Merlin's own face is red with desperation. His eyes, sallow and sagged with despair, are blurry with tears. The start of his eyebrows are quirked up, giving his forehead creases of worry. His chin has a dimple below his lips, allowing them to curve downwards slightly. A sob breaks through them when Arthur turns away. He hugs himself and tries to self soothe by rubbing his thumbs on his biceps. But they're going too fast - they emulate panic and he panics. He feels it consuming him. He shakes with the horrible sobs. He can't breathe. Every sob is followed with a few gasps inwards caused by his diaphragm that is trying to regulate his breathing. His body thinks he's dying and he feels like he is. His eyes are to the floor, moving rapidly around - trying to find anything to say or do to make the situation better.

"Just..." Arthur says, still facing away from his boyfriend. He rests his tense hands on his writing desk and sighs. "I don't know."

"I'll um..." Merlin struggles out through his erratic breathing. "I'll give you some space so you can— can think about it."

Arthur whips around - a wildness in his eyes. "Don't give me space!" He cries suddenly. "That's the last thing I want with you." He says softly.

His voice is so soft and caring that Merlin looks up to him and takes a timid step closer. He's worried that Arthur will back away, but instead, he surges forward. He collects Merlin in his arms.

Merlin claws at the fabric on Arthur's back, tears wetting his chest. "Please don't leave me! I love you. I need you. Please." Merlin sobs into his neck.

"Oh, baby... Oh, Merlin. It's alright. I love you." He grips onto his boyfriend.

“I'm sorry." Merlin breathes, nuzzling as far as he can into the warmth of the prince's neck. "Please forgive me."

Arthur kisses his cheek, "Of course I forgive you. I love you more than anything."

Merlin sighs in relief and smiles. "Thank God."

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." Arthur states.

Merlin pulls back to study Arthur's face. There's no twinkle in his eyes, but they are back to a stunning blue.

"You are going to tell me everything about magic and your magic. And you are going to tell me why I didn't know about this sooner."

They sit together on Arthur's bed and talk until night."I was born with it, I swear I didn't choose this." He sends a pleading glance to Arthur. "I was moving objects before I could speak."

"So, you're a warlock?" Arthur clears up. He only knows a little bit because Uther never liked people talking about it.

Merlin looks at his lap, "Yes..." And then he rushes to take Arthur's hand in his and look him in the eyes. "I'm not a monster! Gaius said so!"

Arthur's eyes soften on the boy. "I could never think that." He promises. "A monster could never tell such wonderful stories."

"Y'know when I first came here, I thought that if I couldn't use magic then I might as well just die." Merlin let's that sit in the room for a moment.

Arthur looks at him and pulls Merlin to his chest and kisses his forehead. "I suppose I didn't help with that."

Merlin sits up and looks at him in confusion. "No," He insists. "No, you're the reason I stayed. I needed to protect you." He falls back into Arthur's chest. "But then I fell in love with you and realised that you mean everything to me. I would give up my magic if it meant I could be with you. You are my purpose... I want to make you happy."

They stand at Arthur's window and Merlin recounts the story of Altair and Vega for the thousandth time. It was by Arthur's demand - he wrapped his arms around his lover from behind and whispered in his ear. He tells Merlin that if Uther finds out about them, then they'll run away together. They'll find someplace to set up a new life, maybe back in Ealdor. And he'll make sure that no river ever separates them.


End file.
